Unhinged
by Sancta
Summary: She was trapped. Her life altered so completely that no one from her past would know. To them she was dead, and to him she was a possession. Itachi X Female Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Unhinged**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. This is only for entertainment purposes.

_**I would like to make a special thanks to my beta. She is a genius: winks:**_

Italics – Inner thoughts

**Rating**: Pg13-NC17

**Summary**: She was trapped. Her life altered so completely that no one from  
her past would know. To them she was dead, and to him she was a possession.

_**Prologue**_

_Of all the places to hide..._

Brokenly she leaned back against the wall of the steamed wood. The smells of lavender and vanilla filled her every breath and it made her stomach roll even more. The smells were overwhelmingly sweet and sickeningly thick. Disgustingly enough, since there was no water near-by she had to swallow the taste of her recent vomiting spell, and with shaky hands she silently wiped at her mouth.

Pausing she read the silence around her for any witnesses. When she could detect no one else, she slowly and tenderly stood from her perch on the ground. Her blond hair was terribly knotted down the back of her blue kimono. Her long legs wobbled with her lack of strength. She wore the silence surrounding her like a cloak as she used her elbows to ease her upper body against the wall of the steaming bathhouse and edged her way over to the door.

Gripping the golden knob she turned it slowly, quietly, peeking out into th darkened hallway. Barely breathing and hoping her attempt at invisibility would protect her. Looking both left and right, she sighed heavily in relief. She realized the corridor was mercifully empty, before closing the door soundlessly behind her.

It seemed everyone was still on the other side of the house. With her left hand almost idly sliding along the wall, she made her way out of the bed and bathhouse she had snuck into. With every step she took into the cool, fresh air the pain in her stomach eased, breathing wasn't as difficult.

_Now if only my ribs would heal_.

Sky-blue eyes shifted restlessly, frantically looking for any movement, fo anything that seemed suspicious. When she reached the side exit, she opened the door as quietly as she could, eyes darting to see if she would be discovered. When she spotted no witnesses to her departure, she gently closed the door behind her.

A noise at her back startled her into turning around quickly. Stifling a yelp of surprise, she turned to find a black cat starring at her quietly, having just sauntered out from a near-by wall. Suppressing a shuddering sigh of relief at the presence of the cat, she gave into a small inward smile.

_It would be stupid to get caught now, wouldn't it?_

Luckily enough there was no one around as she made her way out of the alley.

Taking a deep breath she moved stealthily, turning the corner to the market district. Rock country was truly a beautiful place, and if it weren't so unsafe she would consider staying there permanently. _It's not like I have anywhere else to go_. But as it was she needed to move, and move quickly.

A strong winter breeze picked up some of the loose strands of her hair and cooled the sweat that had built up on her chest while she attempted to hide from everyone, even her own shadow. Previous escape attempts have made her enemies with shadows. Hard to disappear fully when one can be seen, even if only obliquely; but harder to be seen when one is only a mere shadow.

Bare feet shuffled over tiny gravel dirt, and danced around as much muck as possible. It felt weird, but there was nothing that could have been doneabout it. She had lost her sandals hours ago and with barely any money hidden in her sleeves, three recently sharpened kunai, and the clothes onher back . . . sandals did not appear to be in her immediate future.

_The gods must truly hate me._

A quick blur to her right had her diving behind a vendor stand for cover. She groaned softly as white spots blinked on and off behind her eyelids.

_Not strong enough, too much pain..._

I need to find shelter, need to find someplace safe, snippets of despair ran through her mind causing a mantra of hopelessness, as seconds ticked off in her head. With a silent moan, her body shifted slowly. She strained all her senses to hear any noise, distinguish any smell. To her relief, the blur was nothing more than a rock ninja heading home from patrolling the side entrance gate.

_Nothing to be scared about...he couldn't have tracked you so far._

Standing quickly she started to head back out, ignoring the pain in her body as she moved closer to the gate.

You left him behind, beaten, bloody… there was no way he could have tracked you this far. No reason for him to still want you.

Hands tugged and twisted the loose blond strands so that it looped around her neck and hugged her cleavage. If she moved quickly the guards on duty would simply think she had an argument with a lover; yeah right; and was heading back home in shame. If she moved quickly maybe a guard would take pity on her and ask if she wanted to be escorted home. After that, all she had to do was point out a farmhouse along the border. One that was hopefully empty, and then, then she could finally get some rest.

_Let Kyuubi heal the damage._

Moving faster she ignored the burning in the balls of her feet, the strain of pulling the abused muscles in her legs. The gates were just ahead; the sun was rising in the distance. No one was around. Her paranoid mind would finally be able to rest after countless days of running. Maybe there would even be some food and clothes left behind.

_Because let's just face it, kimono's are too flimsy to be running around in with winter not too far away_.

"And where do you think you're going at this time of morning?"

One of the guards had finally spotted her, turning away from his post to get a better look at her. Not answering she only moved faster, letting tears fill her eyes. She had to play her part; she had to convince them to help her.

_Don't know how much longer I will last._

Frustration fueled her tired limbs to move faster. "I asked you a question!"

He dropped down in front of her, anger clear in his bright brown eyes, arms crossed over his broad chest, body tensed to move at a fraction of a second.

She attempted to move around him, only to be grabbed by her arm and yanked back. A muffled whimper escaped her lips as she kept her head down.

_That's definitely going to bruise later…stupid bastard_.

"Answer me." He released his grip and crossed his arms again. She quickly rubbed the spot and glared up at him from underneath her bangs. She was amess. She knew it. Her eyes were red and swollen from holding back tears; her small nose was flaring with every breath she took, even her normally brilliant hair seemed dull in the dew of morning light. The blue kimono was in one piece, but worn and faintly smelled of the splattered vomit. And of course she was barefoot, but that wasn't noticeable.

Yet.

"Mm heading home" She kept her voice quiet, barely moving her lips as her eyes shifted around. Almost there ...

"And where is home?" he questioned standing straighter. She sneaked a quick glance up at his face and needed to stifle a quick sob.

_He looked just like…_

She merely pointed a finger at his chest. It was the direction she was heading in. She watched as he shook his head, sending soft auburn spikes all over the place.

_He looked just like…_

"Are you injured?"

She started to shake her head 'yes' but stopped and glared at the wall.

_Oh god, please just, please just fall for this, I can't take..._

He moved forward to grab one of her wrists. She gasped and pulled back weakly.

_Why, why do you have to look like him?_

He tugged again and pulled her into his chest and for one, beautiful, peaceful moment, she was safe. She was back there, with him, and she was safe. And then it was gone. In one swift movement her feverish daze was departed and she was in his arms, jumping up into the air.

_Will I ever see you again?_

The only problem was that they weren't heading toward the farmhouses. They were heading back into the village. Panic and fear pooled low in her throat as she used her small fists to hit at his chest. He glared down at her and landed inside the middle of the markets circle.

"What is your problem?" He growled.

She opened her mouth to speak, but froze.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Her eyes widened in shock.

His body jerked.

She wrenched herself from his arms.

_No…_

His eyes glazed over.

She landed in front of him, tears welling.

_Iruka…_

Death had taken him.

A slash of silver flared in the early morning sun.

She scrambled back as fast as she could.

_Iruka…_

Blood gushed and sprayed and flowed from the body, as his head fell to the ground and rolled at her feet.

Terrified she stood up to find a strong arm wrapped around her hip, the press of steel digging into her body.

_No..._

A hand covered her mouth and pulled her back into his frame. His smell wrapped around her, death and desire. Despair filled her. The feel of him haunted her. Tears fell down her cheeks as he moved his lips close to her ear. Her body trembled as he simply breathed her in.

_No..._

Warm blood was quickly pooling under their feet. Her feverish mind wouldn't let the image go. His grip flexed around her as they jumped back onto the nearest rooftop. Another flash of silver and the sword slid back into its sheath, without a sound, without even a whisper. Her body was turned to meet his eyes…

_NO..._

Blood red eyes with their tomoe spinning so tenderly...

_NOOO!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. This is only for entertainment purposes.

**Rating**: Pg13-NC17

**Summary**: She was trapped. Her life altered so completely that no one from her past would know. To them she was dead, and to him she was a possession.

_**I would like to make a special thanks to my beta. She is a genius worthy of worshiping: winks: **_

Kyuubi speech bold & italicItachi inner thoughts boldNaruto inner thoughts italicpage break

Notes: I am sorry that the corrections came out later then I intended it too. But as you all well know, life happens. So please enjoy and review. And then be happy to know that I will be posting the next chapter some time next week.

**UNHINGED: Chapter 1**

Naruto was bone tired.

Her body felt as if it was drifting lazily in and out of a tranquil haze. For that she was thankful.

After being chased and prodded and ripped apart and stuffed into a new body...

She felt as if the Gods were finally taking a break on torturing her.

She prayed so.

Maybe if she would just get some rest, some brilliant idea might come to her.

Maybe she could figure out a way to get back her male body.

Maybe…

Suddenly soft full lips were pressed against hers… as fingers threaded through the stands of her hair… and the lull of a hypnotic voice echoed peacefully above her head.

A voice that she knows?

Something important was obviously going on. Something that she should be fully awake for, but her body seemed peaceful and languid, and for once her mind wasn't filled with harsh demanding shadows and chanting terror filled screams.

So just for this rare occasion in her life, she allowed herself to drift.

Naruto allowed herself to feel through this one moment of peace and tranquility.

She didn't bother to open her eyes. She didn't bother to remember where she was, or why she was there, or who she was with.

She just let herself drift. She allowed herself to feel safe.

_Yes, just this one time._

Soft full lips were pressed against hers again, so she tilted her head slightly, and tentatively licked the lips that were kissing hers' so sweetly.

Yes, Naruto was safe for now.

She ignored the soft chuckles from above her head… the pleased hum that vibrated through her lover's lips and down into her body.

Yes. She kissed this wonderful, tender, being back until the lips were pulled from her, and she was allowed to sink back into the wonderful, peaceful, tranquil, haze of her dreams, where she was safe, and maybe, even cherished.

She would think of a way to get herself out of this mess later… first she would have to get some rest, and then maybe she would check on Kyuubi...

See how far the fox had got in her healing her new body; find out how long it would be until she could tap into the demons power.

Because there was no way she was going to get away from her captor without it.

* * *

_Kyuubi?_

_**You stupid child … do you know what you have done?**_

_Kyuubi?_ She walked forward, towards the voice that was both her comfort and her plague.

_**Foolish child, we're trapped**_, it hissed.

Naruto moved faster, deeper within the confines of her mind. The maze was still there, but what was once dark, dank, walls, were now frozen walls of ice. Thick crystal obsidian ice that bounced her reflection off its many surfaces and covered her body in endless shadows. It froze the air in her lungs, numbed her feet as she ran across its smooth surface.

_Where was she?_

_Kyuubi, where are you?_ Her shout resonated, but seemed to go nowhere at all. She didn't know where she was running. Which direction she should turn? There was no light here. There was barely any sound. Deaf and blind were a ninja's worst nightmare. In lesser ninja it robbed them of their reason to exist. In wiser ninja it robbed them of all hope of surviving.

Either way, it was dangerous to continue on. So she stopped in what seemed like a small clearing of some sort. Filling her lungs of the much needed breath that was suddenly deprived of her she tried to take a better look at her surroundings. And it was so Spartan; there was nothing there that could help her. There was nothing there but black ice.

This wasn't her mind.

_**Get your ass over here kit**_! Kyuubi's voice thundered seamlessly through the barricade of walls that surrounded her.

Anger and desperation raced through her veins as she tried to make out anything that would be of any help.

_And how the hell do you supp__ose I pulled that off you Damn_ – she turned to where she guessed the sound to be coming from – _Infuriating_ - and took off running as fast as she could – _FOX!_ Shadows looped and curved around her running frame, her heartbeat raced, and her pulse jumped. Her body turned naturally with the curves the ice made, and prayed that she didn't end up in another clearing with more than one direction to choose from.

Thankfully the ice gleamed red in some locations, indicating that Kyuubi's fire tails were up ahead. She was close. The red light glared brighter, stronger, the further she ran. So very close. Her body burst through the sharp right curve and into a wide open area.

Where Kyuubi was bound…

Something that should not be unusual in its own right...

But this-

The majority of its body laid in a half frozen lake, where its pawed feet were shackled underneath the water's surface, and its soaked nine tails slashed furiously. The fox looked exhausted and annoyed and resigned.

_Kyuu, what happened?_ Slowly Naruto walked down toward the water's edge, cautious of the nearly frozen lake; she stretched her hands up so she could hold onto the fur of the fox's muzzle.

_**It is too late**_ – A long, rough tongue lolled gently from its mouth and caressed fierce, deadly fangs before briefly touching Naruto's arms. A large cracking sound could be heard as it yawned, laying its massive head down on the lake's edge. – _**We are bound**_.

_What do you mean bound?_ Fear pooled low in her stomach and churned through her body.

Her eyes danced around the barren, obsidian, ice land. Even with Kyuubi's fierce and terrifying light, it wasn't enough to curve back the shadows that always seemed to be moving closer to her body.

Suddenly, a feeling of 'peace and tranquility' hit her like a ton of bricks and she dropped down to her knees in shock. She tried to breathe in deeply, but it felt like her body was drowning in it, choking with it. Kyuubi's form blurred in and out of focus.

Bound?

The shadows coiled at her kneeled feet as strong arms pulled her back into a solid frame. The smell of him hit her again, along with the scent and memoryof spilt blood. His arms wrapped around her, securing her, holding her close. His head rested along her left shoulder, his mouth pressed affectionately against the back of her neck.

_Bound!_

_**Uchiha, Itachi … you're stronger than I expected**_. Kyuubi's voice growled out to the figure holding its charge so lovingly.

**I simply will not be denied**. His voice whispered back softly, filling the black ice land with sudden warmth and security and… the feeling of tranquility was deeper this time.

But now that she was awake to feel it, aware enough to know what it really meant…

All the tranquility in the world couldn't hide the growing panic, the fear, the self loathing currently filling up her insides.

_Bound indeed…_

**If you will excuse us Kyuubi no Kitsune, there are some things that I need to discuss with my bride.**

Hands flew up to grab her throat, whether in a desperate attempt to choke the life out of herself or to kill him somehow… she did not know. All she did know was that she was trapped, and by the looks of Kyuubi closing its eyes in consent, it didn't look as if she would be getting them freed anytime soon.

_**Take her**_.

_No, let me go!_ She screamed as her body was being pulled back into the waking world.

Itachi laughed softly.

**You are mine now, Naruto. You belong to me. And they will never look for you.**She rebelled, trying to wrench herself free from his grasp.

_Liar! Sasuke will come for me; my frie__nds will come and get me!_**To them you are dead. Or did you forget in your rush to escape from me that you left your body behind...**

* * *

Sasuke was tired. 

So very, very tired…

His body ached, his soul was numbed.

But he would not falter. He would not let go.

He carried the dead weight close to his chest.

Close to his heart.

His tears stopped spilling a long time ago.

His world narrowed and flowed in and out of random dark spells.

But he kept on walking. He would not falter. He would not let go.

He shifted the weight in his arms. He carried him like he would a bride.

The irony was not lost on him.

Because the truth was, he had all the time in the world now.

All the time in the world to do what needed to be done.

There was no more need to rush.

He was too late.

The news had come to him too late.

Atasuki had taken Naruto while he and Jiraiya where heading back home from Rain Country.

And there was nothing the idiot Sanin could do. There was too many of them; a full scale attack.

So he sent the word; tracked them as far as his ailing body would allow.

'Find him, save Naruto, come quickly.'

And Leaf and Sound and Sand banded together.

Tracked the clues left behind by certain Atasuki members all the way back to the edge of Earth country.

It was forbidden territory for the Leaf ninja to enter, the perfect hiding place for the mercenary S-Class criminals.

To arrive too late!

There was barely any mountain left along the east side of the countryside. Just a huge pile of rubble, and clouds of death hanging in the air; mangled bodies would either strewn haphazardly across the clearing, or was still partially buried underneath larger boulders. It took several hours to pull all of the pieces towards one place and in some semblance of order.

And even after it was confirmed, that six of the Atasuki members where dead; rings missing, that there still was no sign of Itachi or Naruto…

Until Temari's Kamaitachi no Jutsu revealed Naruto's body.

His handsome body paled and cooled by death's hand; with his rib cage cracked open and his organs charred. Cerulean blues orbs forever closed to the world, sun-kissed blond strands matted down, curled gently along his features, his laughter – silenced.

Sasuke would never…

…Never again…

God…

The snake laughed.

Sasuke felt sick. His best friend – his rival – his only lo-

He couldn't breathe, it was too much. It was the same thing all over again.

His clan's death flashing behind his eyes…

He … he… he would kill them all.

Yes, he would kill them all.

He would forever be alone, so why not…

He would make them cry, and beg, and he would show them…

There was no God. There was just him.

And he would kill them all - To save himself…

The snake was to be his first victim, but hands pulled him off before he could finish the job. Sakura's annoying cries "to stop" grated on his nerves. Sasuke was going to kill her next but then he turned and saw him. He saw Naruto's dead body and he was calm.

Everything suddenly made perfect sense.

He would do what needed to be done… but first; first he had to lay his love to rest.

So he continued to walk forward.

They were heading back to Leaf, traveling through a worn-out path in Grass Country.

Never looking back, but forward to Konoha, to his loves' home…

Naruto would want to be laid to rest there. Ashes scattering in a soft fall breeze, and then Sasuke would do what needed to be done.

Sasuke raised the covered head and placed a kiss there. He ignored the looks the others were sending him. He held the body closer, and continued to walk.

Everything made perfect sense, because everything was mind over matter.

There were things that needed to be done, therefore he forced his mind to bend, he forced the time around him to bend and slowly but surely, being tired faded away, and all that was left, was getting his love home.

"We rest here; it's starting to get dark." Kakashi's tired voice called to the group.

Slowly but surely they all started dwindling down to stop.

But he, he kept walking forward.

"I'll meet you there." He tossed over his shoulder, anger and grief lacing his words like venom.

Sakura hastily threw herself in front of his path, trying to block him, to prevent him from completing his goal. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. His newly acquired Mangekyo Sharingan stared at his latest victim, spinning widely with glee. It watched the way her soft pink hair fluttered in the wind, how her full lips quivered in fear, how her eyes pleaded and begged when no words could fall from her mouth. She was stronger now. He had seen it, he was proud of it, until it was overshadowed by Naruto's strength, his passion. Naruto had taken on all of Ataskui, and left their corpuses' lying at the bottom of a mountain.

All Sasuke needed to do now was to find his brother, and finish his own war.

But still. She was a woman now, aware of how her body was supposed to move, what her minds limitations were, of the life she could create.

And now that there was time; she could be used, to accomplish what was necessary.

It was after all what Sakura always wanted. What she moaned and bitched about…

Or he could let it all die with him. He wasn't sure yet. He would wait until his true love received a proper burial.

He swallowed down the bile that had risen and turned to sink down next to a thick tree trunk. Naruto's dead weight was curved around him, held softly between his legs, in his arms. He let the cold seep in, ignored the smell of dead flesh wafting from the thick bandages they had wrapped him in, and closed his eyes to the memories.

All around Sasuke the camp was being made. All around him the tired bodies shuffled and mourned. All around him tears were split and fingers were clenched. And Naruto was remembered.

Sasuke sat there and shuffled through every memory he could possibly think of. He thought of every memory that contained Naruto, and how the warmth of it kept most of the cold away.

Everything after all was mind over matter. And he had all the time in the world…

Besides, he knew a simple truth that the others had not thought of.

They all had memories of Naruto. And when he killed them, those memories would belong to him.

Everything suddenly made perfect sense.

His smirk was frightening.

Naruto would forever be his.

* * *

Orochimaru was bone tired and his body ached something fierce. 

He supposed he shouldn't have laughed. But, in his defense; all of their grief, the utter destruction of the mountain area, the complete and total desolation that marred the Uchiha's features when Uzumaki's dead body was discovered…

It was orgasmic.

…At least to him…

What Orochimaru did not expect, was for that, ungrateful, little, BASTARD, to turn his rage on him.

He was still confused as to how the Uchiha's eyes manifested in such a short time frame, or how he managed to get past Kabuto… but the pain that was dealt…

Heh, the boy had defiantly learned something from him.

It certainly was a colorful experience. Now had he and Kabuto stuck to the original plan and killed Sasuke at first sight, then he wouldn't be in pain at the moment.

Oh well.

Sighing he buried his face deeper into his Saviors' neck. He supposed that he and his puppet would have to leave soon and make a brilliant escape. But a part of him, a very sadistic part of him, wanted to be there. Orochimaru wanted so desperately to be there so that he could see it for himself…

See the look on Tsuandes' face when she found out that her precious Naruto was dead.

The emotions pouring off of Jiraiya now was enough to keep Orochimaru in high spirits, despite the many injuries he had sustained.

A smooth tongue slithered across dry lips, so very close to Jiraiyas' neck. So very close to a part of his original soul. The idea of toying with him now, when Jiraiya were so very broken…

Yes, it would be worth it.

Orochimaru laughed.

"Isn't that what got you fucked up?" Jiraiya's whispered voice was filled with sarcastic glee, as they stopped a few yards away from the main group.

Orochimaru's body was tossed down to the ground, bound in both chakra and ropes. He grunted from the force, wincing slightly as he tried to shift his body weight off of his right side. Kabuto would need to be awoken soon, if his injuries were to get looked at. It wasn't like anyone from the happy-go-lucky group of mourners would offer to heal him. He barely restrained the urge to roll his snake-like eyes.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, ne Aiya-kun"

"Now is not the time for this shit you fucking little snake" Jiraiya hissed, standing above him, fingers clenched into two meaty fists.

"How you've missed me…" Orochimaru chuckled softly… "It shows."

Before he could blink a fist was curled around his throat. Jiraiya's kneeled form added weight behind his grip.

"Sick fuck; I should kill you right now!" Jiraiya raged.

"You won't - " Orochimaru licked his lips again; nose flaring to take in as much air as possible, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"- You we-re, to-o lat-e old man…" he garbled out.

Like some contagious plague Orochimaru was released. He smirked softly; watching as Jiraiya wiped his hand off on his hakama.

Jiraiya was so predictable.

He watched with disgust as his former teammate edged away from him. Jiraiyas' eyes were tired and restless; tension practically danced along at his muscles. Just like all the useless mass of flesh in front of them, they were pathetic in their grief. It was a sight though; Konoha, Sand and Sound pulling together; if only for a brief moment. Orochimaru tilted his head to the side and pondered. He pondered which words would cut the deepest. Which words could he use to hurt his most precious one as much as he was hurt and abandoned when they were young? Teeth grinded inside his mouth, his tongue lapping up the blood, as his thoughts rushed.

Yes.

Kindness…

"At least you loved the boy, taught him well. Arashi would've been proud." He cooed.

The affect was beautiful, the pain swirling around in Jiraiya's eyes, bleeding from him.

Orochimaru sighed happily.

Hell, he didn't even really object to the fist that slammed into his broken ribcage, or the one that re-broke his jaw, or the one snapped his collarbone in half. Pain blossomed, and burned, and burrowed deep into his body and still it was not enough.

He had sworn long ago that he would make his former teammates pay.

And he would.

Because Jiraiya would forever be his.

And he would never let go.

TBC…


End file.
